SINCERELY - Y O U R S
by mermaiddanni
Summary: - Abigail found herself crying as she walked away from the russet skinned boy who desperately tried to keep her pace, though he could ten times over. He stopped himself in front of her and tried to catch her gaze. "You need to prove I'm something to you, Jacob." "You have been the whole time." - twilight au!sisterfic, based in current time period.
1. Chapter 1 - Bad Weed

**_Abigail Swan felt perfectly fine_** as she walked into the Swan residence after a very monotone, monochromatic day at Forks High School. To be honest, Abbie wasn't thrilled that Renee and Charlie had forced her to keep an eye on her Older Sister, Bella. In fact, why did she need to look after the girl who apparently had suicidal tendencies when it came to boyfriends dumping her only to reappear months later. So, there she was, moved in within two weeks of winter break and just fast enough to find herself enrolled in school and a seat on the student council, much to her surprise.

Bella found it amusing that her sister had come to town, from what Abbie knew, thinking she was fine and didn't need to be monitored. She would laugh and tell her that they would hang out until they never did, leaving Abbie to find her own way around the small town. It was now April, Bella was out, and Abbie found herself in the passenger seat of Charlie's patrol car on her way to the Black residence.

She hadn't seen any of the people from the rez for a while, only seeing Billy when he came over and re-meeting Jacob briefly before, as Bella had informed her, cut all his hair off and got a tattoo. She straightened out the hood of her varsity jacket, running her fingers over the gold stitching that spelled out "Abigail" in swirly cursive font. The sensory of it calmed her down, gliding her eyes over the red walls of the Black residence. Though, she was here dispatched on a mission for her sister, to confront Jacob Black for not speaking to Bella.

It seemed to Abbie that she fought a lot of her sister's battles for her when she moved here, but even then, Abbie fought them their entire childhood. As she walked through the door, she spotted the group of boys and made her way towards them with the same anxious whim she felt earlier in her life.

"Hey, Jacob, I need to talk to you abou-" He cut her off.

"I keep telling her I have nothing to sa-…" Jacob's words tapered off as the other boys stared at him, his eyes magnetically locked onto Abbie, making her snap her fingers in front of his face.

"Well, give me a better excuse because Bella's pissing me off with her whining." The boys next to him started to laugh, one of them holding out a hand.

"I'm Embry," He turned to the other boys as they seemed to bring Jacob back to earth. "That's Quil and Jared, but Jake's new name is 'Majorly Screwed', I believe." This made Abbie laugh, making Jake look back at her with a goofy grin spread across his tan skin.

"Tell-tell Bella I've been really busy and haven't gotten around to calling her." He spewed out. "Tell her I'm being an idiot or something, I don't know." Abbie shrugged, but looked around at all three of them.

"You guys look like you're on drugs and I feel like I need to warn you about how bad that is for you as a person." They started to laugh, especially Jake with a big bellow. "And I'm pretty sure Jacob is high, but I have no idea how you guys get weed in the back country of Washington." This let out another round of laughs from the tan skinned boys.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is, but no…we aren't really affected by that stuff." Jared replied, shaking her shoulder playfully, she finally introduced herself to the other boys in the house.

"I'm Abbie Swan…Sorry I accused you of being on steroids." Embry quickly jotted off to briefly whisper something in Billy's ear, making his eyes slightly widen. Abbie took note of that as the group of boys headed towards the door, Jacob trying to linger behind.

"Tell Bella I'm going to come see you both, okay?" Abbie smiled, shaking her hand in a dismissive fashion.

"You don't have to humor me, I know you just want to hang out with Bells." Jacob grabbed her forearm gently as her reassured her.

"No, I want to see both of you…trust me." He brought himself to the back door of the small house, looking back. "See you later, Abbie."

Later that night, Abbie sat across the living room from Bella and Edward, telling them what she had learned and the encounter she had with Jacob Black. Bella looked a bit worried when she heard how Jacob had acted, but Abbie found herself brushing it off as her being upset with the boy. Edward had brought by a few packages of Abbie's kale chips in attempt to suck up to her, which were gladly accepted as they watched the latest episode of some sitcom that was mind numbing. Bella finally broke the silence.

"So…how's graduation planning going?" She asked in a weak attempt to talk to her younger sister, which was met with a sigh and a throw pillow meeting Bella's arm.

"You need to find innovative ways to talk to me, Bells." Abbie leaned back in Charlie's easy chair, popping another kale chip into her mouth. "At least Edward brings me snacks." This caused a laugh to come out of Edward's pale mouth.

"I'm glad my gifts are appreciated by you, Abigail."

"Also, side-note, What happened when Jacob showed up in front of school the other day." Edward looked pained, but looked almost amazed as information pumped out of his mouth, almost like he couldn't control it. This had been happening more and more as they hung out together, getting bits and pieces of things that were off.

"Emmett and one of Jacob's friends got into a fight near the town border." Bella looked at him in disbelief that he was sharing this information, then it seemed like he regained his composure. "You know, meathead teenage boy problems." It didn't settle right with Abbie, pursing her lips. Then, slowly, her mind lingered back to Jacob Black. He had been on her mind from the moment he left the conversation they had earlier and it troubled her a bit. It also troubled her that it seemed like, ever since she moved to Forks, Bella and her friends had been keeping some sort of secret that was slipping from her.

This is when Abbie excused herself to her room, which was Charlies old office and makeshift conference room. With a good amount of effort, she shaped it up with photos, plants, and a queen-sized bed taking up a good portion of the room. She pulled out her laptop, and, for what seemed like the 20th time that week, added another bulletin to her word document of strange happenings, hoping to connect the dots to whatever secrets Forks held.


	2. Chapter 2 - Not Too Keen

**_Abigail found herself looking around_** the pristine hallways of Forks High school, finding her way to the cafeteria with her group of friends. After assembling a rather colorful looking salad, she joined them with a squeak of her plastic chair on the linoleum of the floor beneath them.

"Abs, listen to Darren's story about this big ass wolf he saw in the woods, it's insane." She raised an eyebrow, looking over the towheaded boy.

"I'm not joking, Grace, My dad and I both saw it while we were hiking the trail yesterday! We went to the police about it and everything." Grace bit into her PB&J sandwich, dismissing the claims.

"I believe you, Dare, Bella saw some too but won't tell me _anything_ , much like everything else in her life." Abbie took a bite of her food before continuing. "Now Emmett Cullen is getting into fights with Quileute boys even though he's supposed to be away at school or something, which is totally off." Another one of the group, Valerie, looked over at her.

"Dude, no shit!" Abbie nodded, sitting up in her chair further.

"And, when I was at the rez yesterday with my dad, my sister's best friend got googly eyes over me, it was so weird." Grace tapped her arm against hers, looking at her.

"Was he cute?" She nodded in confirmation, sending a wave of hollers in her direction.

"That doesn't make it any less weird, G!"

The school day continued like this until the final bell, which regathered the group and the side of the school entrance, looking down at everyone gawking at something they couldn't see. Finally, their line of sight opened to see Edward, Bella, and Jacob arguing over something, her friends immediately dragging her towards in a teasing way. Bella caught sight of her quickly, trying to tell her to go before the other two noticed, which failed miserably. She was soon met with a pair of golden eyes and another pair with a warm chocolate hue. Bella silently apologized as her friends quickly said goodbye, leaving her there with the three.

"Abbie, hey!" Jacob said, enveloping the chocolate haired girl in a warm hug. Silently, she admitted to herself that it felt very natural to hug the dark-haired boy, almost magnetic. But, she ushered away those thoughts as she was caught in a blinding smile. "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"I go to school here, Black," She replied in a dry tone that produced a scoff from the Cullen beside her, which received a glare from Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to iron a few things out with Bella and Cullen over here, no big deal." Abbie crinkled her forehead.

"About what?" Edward looked like he was about to word vomit again, a similar confused look came from Jacob as well.

"A mutual enemy of ours, she's not too keen on Bella." Edward replied, giving a panicked but calm expression to both Bella and Jacob before the other boy followed suit.

"We want to make sure you both are safe, that's the most important thing." Her expression changed from inquisitive to annoyed in a matter of mile-seconds.

"Is it something to do with whatever secret you're keeping from me? Because, I really don't enjoy you letting me in on things seeming important and keeping me in the dark." Abbie turned on her heels and started to walk away, calling out to them from over her shoulder. "Talk to me when you decide to tell me what's going on."

She heard the pitter patter of large footsteps behind her, not the same as her slender, curly headed sister. "Let me at least give you a ride home, I have my bike with me, it's safer than you walk by yourself." Abbie scoffed, turning around with an obvious distaste for the situation. "And I'm sure you'd rather get home in five minutes rather than thirty." Slowly, in a surprise to Abigail, she found herself nodding and mounting the motorcycle Jacob brought with him. She wanted to punch herself for giving in so easily to Jacob's request, but found herself in a sense of euphoria from just being pressed up to Jacob on the vehicle.

They arrived in front of the Swan home, Abigail quickly getting off and letting Jacob follow her inside. Once she hit the stairs, she looked over at the tall, muscular 17-year-old,

"Will you tell me anything that's going on, Jacob?" He smiled softly, shaking his head.

"It's a matter of if you believe me or not, Abbie," He shook his head and looked back up at her spot on the stairs, elevating them just to eye level. "But, if you want me to, I can tell you everything." She nodded cautiously, inviting Jacob to follow her to her room. As soon as he sat down on the edge of her bed, she closed the door tightly and opened her laptop, whipping out her list of clues.

"Why did the Cullen's leave Bells, what's wrong with them?" Jacob let out a somber chuckle, looking up at her.

"This is where I'm going to need you to trust me, Abbie, Bella didn't believe it when she first got here too." Abigail turned to him, a look of concern spread across her face as she cautiously agreed to hear him out…then everything spilled out like water from a faucet.

Vampires, Werewolves, the Cullen's, Jacob and his Tribe, everything one after another was laid out like a map for Abbie to explore. As more and more was relayed to her, she found herself pushing herself further and further into her armchair in the corner of her room, Jacob could sense it as well. He slowly walked over to her, kneeling and holding out his hands until she gave him permission, which let him drape his arms over her own, rubbing them slightly with warm fingers.

"Are you okay, Abbie?" He used his softest voice, Abigail drinking it in like the most potent alcohol she'd ever come across. She found his eyes, brimming with tears.

"How long has it been like this?" Jacob sighed, now rubbing the pads of his thumbs in circles on Abbie's forearms.

"My ancestors have been having run-ins with them forever."

Abigail nodded somberly, finally truly connecting with the boy across from her. "I'm scared, Jake…"

He immediately pulled her into his arms, savoring the closeness of the two of them through their imprint bond. Abbie didn't let herself cry too hard, she didn't like the vulnerability. "I promise I'll be right in those trees all night, Abbie," He said, pointing to the line of forest brimming the edge of the backyard. "I won't let anything happen, okay?"

Abbie nodded, pulling herself up to her feet and watching Jacob follow suit. She walked him to the door in a comfortable silence, opening the door out into the night and having that quickly disappear as Edward and Bella charged towards them.

"You told her?" Edward asked, trying to keep calm but obviously failing, Jacob looked almost humored by the notion.

"You and I both know I can, can't you read my mind, Bloodsucker?" This drove Edward to push him, and Jacob to push back, then Bella wedged herself between them.

"Don't do this in front of me, please!" Abigail rolled her eyes.

"It's always been about you, Bella!" She yelled at her, silencing everyone. "What you want! I'm tired of the lies and the treatment I get from you like I'm some pest in _our_ home!"

"Abbie, please, let me explain-"

"You had plenty of chances to tell me what was going on, I could've covered for you to Dad, but I wasn't good enough for that either, huh?" She turned to Edward. "And _you_ , what are you going to do when you take my sister from everything she knows? Are you going to be satisfied then?"

Edward turned to her, trying to explain to her but Abbie didn't let him get a word in. "As far as I'm concerned, you two have no right to speak to me, and I'm going to be honest, I don't know why you're being so nice to me, Jacob, but you get a pass for telling me the truth, which is too hard apparently.

"I won't tell dad about Edward coming in at night, but I expect you both to stay the hell away from me and my life." She turned briefly to Jacob. "Thank you, Jacob…you can come over whenever you'd like." And with that, Abigail slammed the front door, and retreated further and further away from the new problems that had arose.


	3. Chapter 3 - An Accident

_**Jacob had really taken Abbie's**_ offer quite seriously, making his way to the Swan residence every day after school with some type of fast food to coax her into thinking it wasn't anything weird, sometimes staying there or finding their way to his garage in La Push. It had been two weeks and He couldn't find the words to tell her about the imprint, or the way he felt when she would laugh after he said something incredibly lame, or how her eyes would scrunch up when they watched 'Riverdale' and Jughead was done wrong. It was much to his surprise, as he literally told her everything about the pack down to his patrol times, it was almost as if fate was looking out for him.

Abigail, however, had found herself quite curious of the raven-haired boy, and continued to write down whenever someone would slip up and tell her something almost _too_ honest. It almost became frequent, coming from her father, her teachers, her friends, Bella whenever she let her get a word in, it scared her. She wanted to just have answers about it, to get all the unknown out in the open. It wasn't until she found herself gathered with a bunch of the wolves that she finally got an answer, one that could only come from the boy who spent all their his time doting on the headstrong girl over a cookie.

"Seriously, Abbie, if you eat one more of Em's snickerdoodles I'll cut your fingers off." Embry said made Jake's eyes flare up, sitting up straight in his seat.

"The fuck you won't!" He snapped, making Abbie jump and then gain her composure the tiniest bit.

"What's your problem, Jake?" She asked, making some of the wolves heads pop up in confusion.

"You didn't tell her, Jacob?" Sam asked with both a faint concern for Abbie and a greater feeling of power over his pack member.

"About, you guys being wolves, I think it caught that." She said, Jacob's face starting to look pale. "What? More secrets?" Sam shook his head.

"Jacob, it's no different for you than anyone else, you had two weeks to tell her." Abbie started to stand up as the other pack members tried to pretend nothing was going on, holding their heads down.

"Tell me what, Jacob?" She pressed, walking towards him with the deepest of glares, flames practically gathering in the middle of her brown eyes.

"I-It's a wolf thing...I can't control it and I wanted to tell you a-at the right time, Abbie,"

"Tell. Me." She barked out, Jacob swallowing hard as the other boys went outside to give them a bit more privacy, Sam and Emily staying behind to try to diffuse of tension.

"I imprinted, it's where a wolf makes a bond with someone that's they don't choose, and it makes you become anything that person needs...and that happened on you...I-I'm bonded with you forever."Abbie's face dropped, her head started to spin and she felt like she wanted to throw up. "I didn't do it on purpose, I promise it was an accident- no- not a-a-"

"I was an accident?" Jacob felt his stomach churn, desperately trying to explain himself. "Was it because I wasn't Bella?" Tears started to form in her eyes. She was starting to come to terms with it before he said that, then it turned into every other problem she had...it had to do with it not being right and not being her sister.

"I didn't mean to say that, Abbie, please listen to me-" She shook her head, letting tears spill out, finding his eyes again and shattering Jacob's heart in the process. "Abbie, I love you so much-please-" Tears of her own started to form.

"I'm leaving. You're not going to follow me out, you're not going to try to talk to Bella about me- You're cut off." Abigail, started to walk out the door, turning around to look at him. "I thought you were different."

Sam grabbed his keys and followed after him, Jacob grabbed him, feeling protective over Abbie even though she had severed ties with him moments before. "What the hell do _you_ think you're doing?"

"You want her to get home safe instead of walking the interstate home to Forks? Then let go of me."

After getting out of Sam's car and thanking him as best as she could, Abigail walked into the house just moments before Sam drove away and Jake walked up to the door, knocking on the door and yelling for his imprint. Bella opened her door, hiding Edward just enough to let her in.

"He imprinted on me, then he said that I was an accident-" Bella pulled her into an embrace as she sobbed into her sister. Edward let them have their moment until he heard Charlie's footsteps carrying towards the room, using his speed to jump out. He stood at the open door looking at his two girls.

"Is that why Jacob's downstairs asking to see Abbie?" Bella nodded. Charlie let out a sigh, silently thanking Bella for taking care of her sister. "I'll let him know you're not coming down, I'm sorry Abs."

As he shut the door, Edward came back up, leaning against Bella's dresser. "You can stay the night in here with Bella, I'll just read some of Bella's books, look after you two until morning...He should be gone be then." Abbie mouthed a small thank you as she went to go grab her pajamas faster than normal, not wanting to see if Jacob was at her window that night.

She changed in the bathroom that night, splashing water on her face as if to wake her up from a bad dream; that didn't happen. She walked into Bella's room again, her sister lifting up the covers to let her slide in, Edward making himself cozy in what Abbie called her "Depression Throne" with a copy of some Shakespeare play. She clung to Bella for the first time in years, hoping that something would make her feel better...nothing did.


	4. Chapter 4 - Real Bad Shape

quick authors note: thank you all for giving abbie and jacob the love they deserve?! also if you want me to post what abbie looks like or other stuff like that let me know and ill figure out how to do that by the next chapter. alsooooooooo, a lot happens in this chapter sorry, abbie isn't a normal girl man. okay i love you thank you for putting up with this, byeeeeeee

* * *

 _ **The Cullen home was bigger**_ than Abigail had imagined, thinking people who lived in Forks couldn't really have access to private driveways and state-of-the-art furnishings. It was truly comparable to that of an A-List celebrity's vacation home in Cabo, the thought making Abbie smirk. As she sat between Alice and Rosalie, she waited for Carlisle to give her whatever information she could on why she was getting information from everyone almost instantly. It had been a week of avoiding Jacob, from what she heard he sat in the woods outside of her house in his wolf form every night, hoping she'd come out to see him.

"I'm not going to be dishonest with you, Abigail, I was quite surprised to hear that you had a different scent than most humans, cypress isn't a common fragrance." He pulled out some papers from a Manila envelope, handing them to her. "You're a siren, I've only met a few in my time...not only can you extract information, you can lure people with ancient hymns, spells if you will.

"They are very alike to witches where you can conjure and cast spells and have immortality, but that will be learned through training, I have some connections that I can access to start that."

"So, how was I even chosen, if that's what you want to call it?" Abbie asked back, passing her papers over to Bella.

"It's from your lineage, so you must have some strain of Greek in your family tree somewhere... it's usually activated by an influence of the supernatural in the area."

She let out a heavy sigh, Rosalie rubbing her back."If it helps, you have a family now that you can be apart of, we'll keep you safe." She smiled at the opportunity, knowing Rosalie would gain the child she'd always wanted, but then had someone else cross her mind.

"I really don't want to bring him up right now, but where does Jacob end up in this?" Carlisle nodded, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Abbie.

"As long as he consistently continues to shift, he will stay immortal alongside you." She nodded, getting up from her place at the couch.

"Thank you for this, Carlisle...I'd stay longer but I have homeroom and I have to finish decorating the gym for Graduation." Edward grabbed his keys, as did Alice. Rosalie gave her a sympathetic look as she handed her the backpack, stopping to rub her arm before letting her continue with the rest of the group. The high school students walked out and into their respective cars, Abbie's head turning towards Edward.

"Do I have to go?" He smirked and nodded, lacing his fingers with her older sisters. Abigail felt a ping in her heart as she witnessed it, brushing it off and letting them have their happiness. Her mind lingered over to Jacob, imagining his face and reliving the other night's events.

"You two will work out your differences, Abigail." Edward started, looking at Abbie in his rear view mirror. "An imprint isn't just anything trivial, I know that way he thinks about you."

"Did hell just freeze over or did Edward Cullen just talk nicely about Jacob Black?" She retorted, earning a small chuckle out of everyone.

"You will, god-willing, be my sister-in-law one day soon, I'm quite protective over you. I just want your happiness alongside your sister's." Abbie nodded, silently thanking him for her care. He smiled back, happy they were on the same page.

* * *

At lunch, Abigail and her friends decided to stay in the leadership classroom, ordering a pizza and grabbing vending machine sodas. She was having a great time, laughing along with her friends over some stupid joke the other had made, taking big bites of pepperoni pizza between playful banter. It was when Grace slipped out quietly that she noticed something funny, turning to the light haired boy across from her.

"What's up with G?" Darren sighed, sitting up straight in his plastic chair.

"We just want you to be happy again, Abbie..."

"Jacob called us up last night, he was in real bad shape." Valerie added, making her blood run cold. She stood up, putting on her backpack and starting for the door.

"Have you thought about how I would feel? What the hell!" Abbie ran down the hall, ducking down another hallway when she caught sight of the familiar cropped haircut. She weaved her way through the high school until she found herself in the school garden, Jacob hot on her tails.

"Abbie, please just give me 10 minutes-" She noticed that his voice didn't sound the same, it was hoarse and weak. She pivoted on her heels, taking in the sight of him. He had stubble etched across his jawline, she knew he hated not having a clean cut face. Dark half circles painted themselves under his eyes and his hair was messy, like he had just rolled out of bed. Abbie felt herself sigh and regain her composure.

"And tell me what, Jacob? That you feel bad that I'm upset?" Abbie felt her eyes well up a bit, blinking them away. "I deserved to know and I deserve to be something other than an accident to someone."

"Abbie, I said the wrong thing, I just didn't want you to think I did it on purpose."

She scoffed, feeling more anger-fueled tears reach her lash-line. "Then you could've said that and not made an ass of yourself or of me. I know you had feelings for Bella when you met me, I'm not an idiot-"

"And the minute I met you that changed, Abbie, I cannot picture anyone else but you. You are the only thing that matters now." A tear ran down her face, masking a pained look wash over Jacob. "No, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I never want to make you sad..."

Abigail found herself crying as she walked away from the russet skinned boy who desperately tried to keep her pace, though he could ten times over. He stopped himself in front of her and tried to catch her gaze. "You need to prove I'm something to you, Jacob."

"You have been the whole time." He said, his face inching down towards hers. She didn't know why she was letting him, she came to the realization that it was the imprint bond, it calmed her. His hands cradled her face as he let their lips meet, the two glued to one another. Her hands reached it to the sides of this torso, pulling him closer to her, then suddenly the two pulled apart, staring at each other wide-eyed.

"Did you mean it, Jake?" He looked at her with sheer confusion. Abbie shook her head. "When you said you loved me the other night...did you really mean it?" A grin spread across his face, moving some hair out of her eyes.

"Every word with every fiber of my being." She kissed him again, this time Jacobs arms slithering around her waist and Abbie's arms resting against his chest. She pulled away as the lunch bell rang out, looking over her shoulder. "I better go."

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I think it means a lot more than just that." A blush spread over her cheeks. "Go home, Billy's worried sick."

"Okay, but I'll be back before dinner." Jacob replied, pressing a kiss to her hairline. "I love you, Abbie." He said before she pecked him once on the cheek, walking away and turning ever so slightly to wink at him.

"I'll see you later, Jake."

* * *

i really did that tho. i did ALL of that and i regret nothing. see you next chapter lol bye. also the ed and ab platonic love is a+ would recommend.


	5. Chapter 5 - IMPORTANT STORY UPDATE

hey everyone! I'm re-vamping and extending this story with more details on wattpad, which is where i will continue the book! please join me there to continue diving into jacob and abbie's story! i also renamed it and gave abbie a FACE WHAAAAAT.

love you all and see you there!

xx danni

story/136926758-m-a-g-n-e-t-i-c-j-black


	6. Chapter 6 - SECOND UPDATE

hey everyone, I am posting the link to my wattpad on my profile. if you don't have a wattpad, the process is easy to sign up, as you can use your social media to make the process easier! see you there!

xx danni


End file.
